Sealed with a Kiss
by auroraborealis101
Summary: I normally hated it when he called me that, but now, it sent pleasant shivers up my spine. OK, that and our close proximity. Our very close proximity.  I mean he had me against the freaking wall. If anyone found us..they would probably get the wrong idea.


He'd been avoiding me. It had been going on for a while now. At first, I decided to ignore it, thinking maybe everything was a bit rushed and busy for him because school had just started, but it was nearly halfway through the year now. Something was up.

I tried to talk to him about it, but he would just make up some lame excuse about being sick or something or the other.

Bullshit, I would tell him every time. I knew him from 1st year. We had been the best of friends since 1st year, and now all of a sudden he was avoiding me.

He wouldn't even look me in the eye during the few times he had talked to me for Merlin's sake!

So today, I decided I would figure it out. I was Hermione Weasley's daughter.. it shouldn't be too hard should it?

So I went up to the boy's dorm, getting curious glances while I went up, but I wasn't one who cared.

I banged the door open, not even bothering to knock.

I was met by a very bewildered Scorpius Malfoy.

A _shirtless_ Scorpius Malfoy.

Gulp. I had seen him shirtless a couple times, but this time it was.. different I guess. Now that we were in 7th year, things would bound to get a bit awkward...

Tearing my eyes from his bare chest, which was, by the way, perfectly toned, a bit tan, for he had gone to Hawaii in the summer, and dusted with some blonde hairs.

Dear, dear, dear God.

"We need to talk," I said, plopping down on his bed, wondering where all the other boys had gone, and at the same time hoping my face wasn't too flushed.

He put a shirt on, (I had to scold myself for feeling disappointed), and plopped down next to me, turning to look at me, his dark gray eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't quite recognize. But whatever it was made my heart beat speed up, made little goosebumps appear on my arms.

That, and our close proximity. Our _very_ close proximity.

His leg was pressed against mine, our arms brushed even with the slightest movements, and it all felt very, _very_ good.

It took all my self-control not to lean into him, not to lean into the intoxicating scent of mint and pine and that was emanating from him.

Gulp.

I wasn't supposed to feel like this. This feeling was reserved for how a girl was supposed to feel about the boy she liked in a _romantic_ way. Not the way Scorpius and I liked each other.

Wonderful. I was having romantic feelings for my best friend, and that same best friend had been avoiding me.

Snapping out my thoughts, I looked back up at him and repeated, "We need to talk. Why have you been avoiding me? Was it something I did?" My voice began to rise a bit, becoming more high-pitched. "Just tell me what's wrong, Scorpius."

He sighed in a surrendered tone, like he knew this was going to happen, but like he wished it didn't have to happen so soon.

"Rose- I-I just.. I don't know Rose," he began, "why do you care so much anyways?"

Feelings of doubt rushed through me, of our friendship. Maybe that was it. Anger swirled through me as I realized that he didn't want to be friends with me anymore.

And here I was sniffing that wonderful scent of his, falling in love with him!

I stood up abruptly, anger clouding my senses and emotions. "If you don't want to friends anymore, you could have told me, you know."

I made my way to the door, my hand resting on the door knob. "It's a bit harsh to just throw away 7 years of friendship like that, but hey, I understand if you're sick of me."

He was standing up too, making his way towards me. No. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let him get close to me, because then I wouldn't think straight, and I would believe everything he said, like some gullible love-sick fool.

"Rose, I- that's not it. It's the oppos-,"

"Save your breath, Malfoy," I snapped, and he flinched, because I hadn't called him Malfoy for quite a while now.

"Save your breath, Malfoy," I repeated, "save it for someone who actually cares." And with that, I thew the door open, stalking out of there with all the pride I could muster.

Hoping he couldn't see the tears.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I found I couldn't eat. Not the treacle tart, one of my personal favorites. Not the cheesecake, which I had been craving for awhile. And it was all thanks to _him. _I had started to refer to Scorpius as _him_, and he actually hadn't come down for dinner.

I hated myself for looking for him in the Great Hall, hated myself for noticing his absence, but it was like an instinct. We had become inseparable over the years, the best of friends, and these were things I had just always done.

Sighing, I forced down another bite of stew, then stood up, deciding I would just try and catch up on sleep, which I had also lost a lot of because of _him._

I was walking to the Slytherin common room, when someone grabbed by arm and I was pulled against a hard, toned chest, and I was surrounded by a minty scent.

_Scorpius._

I- I mean _him._

_"_Rose. Stop," he said as I began to struggle against his firm grip. He then pinned me against the wall.

"Hey! Gerroff me you ars-," but I was cut off by his hand clamping against my mouth, shutting me up.

He sighed, looking deep into my eyes.

And he just stared, and stared, and stared.

He didn't even blink those god-forsaken long golden eyelashes of his.

Not once!

I began to squirm uncomfortably under his penetrating gaze, trying to look away. But I couldn't.

Gulp.

What was this, a staring contest? I quickly blinked and looked away. Then, he finally began. "Look, Rose. I'm sorry. You just didn't understand correctly. I didn't mean it like that... it's just.. I- I've missed you, Rosie."

I normally hated it when he called me that, but now, it sent pleasant shivers up my spine. OK, that and our close proximity. Our _very_ close proximity.

I mean he had me against the freaking wall. If anyone found us.. they would probably get the wrong idea.

I looked at him, seeing he was sincere. I opened my mouth to relent, to forgive him, when I realized he hadn't mentioned one thing. He never said he wanted to be friends with me.

One might think that he Scorpius didn't have to actually spell it all out for me and say that I WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, that it went without saying, but I needed to hear him say it. I needed to.

I yanked his hand off my mouth. "But do you _want_ to be friends with me?"

He finally broke his gaze away. He ran his hands through his hair, with me standing there, trying hard not to drool. "I-I can't lie to you, Rose. I need to tell you something... I've been having feelin- I-I mean, yes, you're right.. I don't want to be friends with you.. I want," but I didn't hear anymore of it.

He had just admitted it.

That was all I needed to know.

I tried to struggle free of his grip, but he was too strong. "Rose, listen to me, dammit!" I froze.

He had never gotten this angry at me, never was rough with me.

He pressed his body against mine. Literally, _pressed_.

I was going to melt into pudding right then and there.

He cupped my face, his eyes darting from my eyes, my forehead, my cheeks, and down to my lips. And his gazed rested there.

Gulp.

He moaned.

Dear God, what in the name of Merlin was he doing? Not that I was complaining of course... but still..

"Merlin, Rosie. Hear me out," his voice had changed into a different tone. A weird tone, I'd never heard from him before. It had become all husky and low.

Gulp.

"I don't want to be friends with.. I want to be _more_ then friends." he said, nervously checking my reaction to this.

And what was my reaction?

I just stared at him, my mouth forming and O shape, hardly believing it.

"I-I've been having these feelings for you for a while now. At first, I didn't really understand them, but then I realized.. I'm in love with you Rose."

When I still didn't respond he began to become nervous. "I me-mean I-I can understand if you don't fe-feel the same way, but yo-you know, we could give it a shot i-if you," but he was cut off by me crushing my lips to his.

_Aaaaahh._

That was all I could think, as he responded excitedly, fervently moving his lips against mine, parting my lips with his tongue, tracing my mouth with it.

His grip on my waist tightened, pulling me closer to him, attacking my mouth with fierce pleasure. And sweet Merlin, I never wanted it to stop.

Finally, seeing as we were human beings, we had to breathe, we stopped our kiss. He rested his forehead against mine, his breathing haggard, his voice husky.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"A yes for what?" I asked, still dazed from our kiss.

"Well.. to going out with me .. and being my girlfriend..."

Our mood suddenly changed from the tense, nervous one, to a casual, laughing mood, as I took his hands, and led him out on the Quidditch field, the cool breeze, whipping my hair back.

He brought his hand to tuck a stray curl back behind me ear, his hand lingering on my face.

"Use your brain, Scorpius Malfoy." I said, laughing."I just gave you the best darned kiss you'll ever get in your life. What do you think, eh?"

"I want to hear you say it, Rosie," he said with a pout.

"Yes, Scorpius, I'll be your girlfriend," I said.

He laughed with me. " Well, why don't we seal it with a kiss," he suggested mischievously.

And that's exactly what we did.

**A/N: Yeah well.. I was bored.. so I just decided to type this up... Well please review and Happy New Year! (or Eve?) :D**


End file.
